


"I want you to be happy"

by virvatulilla



Series: 100 ways to say I love you - my OCs [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, F/F, Fantasy, because relationship problems, this has some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virvatulilla/pseuds/virvatulilla
Summary: 100 ways to say I love you challenge 92. Niroe/Rosinoleinet





	"I want you to be happy"

****It hadn’t taken Niroe long to see that something was definitely bothering Rosinoleinet. She had asked her about it, but the fiosai had insisted nothing was wrong.

That night Niroe was already curled up in her wings when Rosinoleinet sat on the side of the bed. “Hey,” she said, lightly touching the wing that was covering Niroe’s face from the light – Rosinoleinet was still working on something. “I got word from your friends. They’re coming back here tomorrow.”

Niroe didn’t even bother moving her wings, she just put her arms between her primaries and signed _that’s good_ to Rosinoleinet.

It had been high time Niroe talked to Qwinceran and Pridon about the issue. She would have talked about it to them earlier, but they had wanted some time alone and had not been in the city. Of course Niroe would rather have talked to Rosinoleinet about it, but every time she tried, the fiosai just changed subject or turned her back so she couldn’t see what Niroe was trying to say.

The next day Niroe was standing on the roof where Qwinceran and Pridon landed. They greeted each other with big smiles and hugs, wings wrapping around each other. “Niroe!” Pridon exclaimed, delighted. “How have you been? Even I can see that you are looking good! I’m glad this relationship is making you happy.”

 _Actually…_ Niroe signed to Qwinceran, _that’s something I need your help with_.

Qwinceran gave Niroe a worried look. “You need help?” they asked. “Of course we will help. Did something happen?”

 _Nothing in particular_ , Niroe signed, _but I know something is wrong_.

 _Do you want to talk with me in private_ , Qwinceran signed, _or with Pridon as well?_

 _Both of you,_  Niroe signed.

“Pridon, dear,” Qwinceran said, placing a hand on their lover’s shoulder. “Niroe needs to discuss her relationship with the two of us. Shall we go to our place to talk? Is it peaceful enough there?”

Pridon nodded. “Niroe, do you mind talking to me at the same time you sign? Or is it still too difficult to do both at the same time?”

“ _No, I can do it if I concentrate_ ,” Niroe answered with their click-language while signing the same thing to Qwinceran.

Qwinceran smiled. “That’s good. Now let’s move into the location where we can thoroughly discuss Niroe’s relationship.”

The three of them took to the sky, flying low above the buildings, and shortly landing on one of the small cube houses. The front door was rarely used by the ridaies, since it was much easier to land on the terrace on the roof.

The room Qwinceran and Pridon were staying in had barely any furniture except for a big, low bed that was covered in dozens of pillows. Despite that there was barely room to spread wings without primaries hitting the walls, so Niroe just tightly folded her wings and tail against her back.

“Okay, now tell us everything,” Qwinceran said, sitting on the bed and rubbing their hands together.

“Don’t say that,” Pridon said, lowering his hand on Qwinceran’s shoulder. “It’s not appropriate to talk about her relationship like that.”

“You’re right,” Qwinceran said. “Sorry, Niroe.”

Niroe shook her head. “ _It’s alright since I’m already used to Qwinceran anyway_ ,” she said, and sighed. She started explaining how it seemed like Rosinoleinet had started avoiding her, especially when she tried to talk about why she tried to talk why she was avoiding her, and that Rosinoleinet didn’t even seem to be able to touch her hands.

“To me it sounds like you two have a serious communication issue,” Pridon said when Niroe stopped talking. “Except if you’ve tried to pressure her into something she doesn’t want. Tell me you haven’t done that.”

“ _I haven’t_ ,” Niroe said, “ _I’m sure of it. If anything, I’ve tried to be extremely considerate not to do anything she doesn’t ask me to do._ ”

Qwinceran stroke their chin. “Maybe that’s why,” they said. “She might think you don’t like her after all, even when you’ve talked acout it, because you never take the initiative.”

“ _Do you think so?_ ” Niroe asked.

“I’m just guessing,” Qwinceran shrugged. “You need to talk to Niroe, not in your house or hers, but some place where she can walk away if she needs to, so she doesn’t feel trapped.”

Niroe was quiet for a while, thinking. “ _A place she doesn’t feel trapped?_ ” she wondered. “ _I could try to have the talk today, so what about a place like the library or another place with people around?_ ”

Pridon nodded. “Sounds good,” he said. “I think you’re going to have to leave pretty soon though,” he continued as Qwinceran pulled him closer with one wing.

Niroe rolled her eyes, but still turning around to leave. After the door closed behind her Niroe stood on the roof for a while, trying to form a coherent plan in her mind of what she was going to say to Rosinoleinet.

It wasn’t hard to find Rosinoleinet, given that she spent most of her time in three places: the library, the city hall, and her own house. This time Niroe found her in the library, surprisingly on the section with books written in sendera.

Niroe waved her hand when she knew she was in Rosinoleinet’s field of vision. The fiosai lifter her head from her book, and Niroe could see from her expression that she wasn’t particularly delighted when she saw her, even though she tried to hide the feelings.

Niroe sat across the table from Rosinoleinet. _We need to talk about our relationship_ , she said, and stopped to wait for Rosinoleinet to answer.

Rosinoleinet sighed, lowering her book on the table. _I know_ , she signed back. _I’m sorry that I wasn’t ready for this conversation yet_ – she closed her eyes and bit her lip before continuing. _You mean so much to me, but if I’m not enough for you, I guess it’s best that we–_

Niroe grabbed Rosinoleinet’s hands before she could continue the sentence, and shook her head. _I’m not breaking up with you_ , she stated firmly. _I’ve been feeling like we are having problems, and since I want this relationship to work, I need you to tell me if I’ve been doing anything wrong_.

When Niroe lowered her hands on the table after finishing what she wanted to say, Rosinoleinet put a hand across her eyes. She was biting her lip, and Niroe could see from the slight trembling that she was fighting back tears. “It’s not you,” Rosinoleinet whispered with a choked voice. “It’s me. I’m afraid I won’t be enough for you – I know you’re just being considerate about me, but it feels like you’re afraid to touch me. I _know_ you want stuff like– that you’re a sexual person, and I feel bad about making you give that up because I can’t even think about– _that_.”

Niroe tapped Rosinoleinet’s arm, and waited for her to wipe her eyes before signing, _But you_ are _enough. You are right that I might have been too considerate about touching you, but I don’t know how much you’re comfortable with so I don’t want to scare you off by being too physically affectionate for your liking. Also, you should never feel bad for not wanting sex. I understand that, and I love you. You told me from the start you will never do that, so I know. You shouldn’t feel bad about that, because my heart chose you._

Rosinoleinet shook her head slightly. “But… why would you do that for me?” she asked, still teary-eyed. “Gods, you’re making me cry by being like that.”

 _I want you to be happy_ , Niroe said, smiling slightly.

“I want _you_ to be happy as well,” Rosinoleinet answered. “How am I going to do that if I can’t do things you want?”

Niroe gave Rosinoleinet a sad smile. _Sex isn’t the_ only _thing I want_ , she signed. _There are so many other things we can do that it doesn’t matter that won’t have sex_.

“What do you mean?” Rosinoleinet asked, wiping her eyes. _Kissing?_ she signed.

Niroe chuckled softly. _That, if you’re comfortable with it, but so much more. Holding hands, hugging, star-gazing, reading books together, making food, taking walks – even being in the same room with you makes me happy_.

“I guess those are things I could see myself being comfortable doing with you,” Rosinoleinet said shyly, her hand tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. _Even kissing, eventually, I think._

Niroe smiled, and spread her wings around them, so that they blocked the two of them from the sights of other people in the library. She leaned forward, taking Rosinoleninet’s hand in her hand, observing her face closely. Niroe closed the distance between them, and pressed a light kiss on Rosinoleinet’s forehead.

When Niroe retreated, folding her wings back, Rosinoleinet was holding a hand in front of her lips that were slightly apart, looking at Niroe with such a mix of emotions on her face that Niroe couldn’t name them all. Surprise, happiness, and affection she did recognize.

When she noticed Niroe was staring at her, Rosinoleinet picked up her book and hid her face behind it. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Niroe couldn’t answer, because Rosinoleinet couldn’t see her hands, but she wanted to return the sentiment, so she just brushed her hand over Rosinoleinet’s knuckles, making her bury her face deeper behind the book.


End file.
